


The Broken Pieces

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Created for "Why Sparrows Were Outlawed In Camelot," by LivingInATimeOf_Myths."Arthur wasn’t going to let go until he’d picked up all the little broken pieces that once made Merlin whole and fitted them back together again."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	The Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why Sparrows Were Outlawed In Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617282) by [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/pseuds/LivingInATimeOf_Myths). 




End file.
